


I Miss You

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble in response to this prompt at the hobbit kink meme: Kili died in the BofA, but he isn't gone. He became a ghost and has to watch Fili struggle and suffer alone. Fili can't see Kili, but feels his presence and thinks he is going insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

"Kili? Kili, are you there?" his brother whispered hoarsely. Kili took his brother in, felt the phantom pain of his heart breaking at the sight. His blond hair was a mess, completely unbraided for the first time in decades, clothes rumpled, and Kili nearly sobbed at the deep, dark circles under his eyes. "Kili, if you're here--" Fili's voice cracked and he had to take a breath before he could continue. "If you're here please show me somehow because-because I think I'm going insane."

Kili walked up to him and laid a hand on his cheek, even though he knew Fili wouldn't be able to feel it. If he concentrated enough, though, he could pretend he could feel Fili's skin under his fingers, warm and smooth and soft. Fili shivered at a strange feeling of coolness on his face.

"I feel you around and I don't know what to do," he continued. He let out a wretched sob and wrapped his arms around himself in a rare show of vulnerability. "I miss you so much and I want nothing more than to join you. I should've died with you anyway," he continued, his voice so weak, as if he barely used it anymore, and Kili couldn't even describe the pain of seeing his vibrant, golden brother like this, the fear that filled him when his blue eyes, so filled with fire and life before, focused on a nearby dagger.

"I miss you so much." 

Kili watched him sink to his knees and had never wanted to hold his brother more, to wrap himself around him and coax a smile from him, a laugh, talk him into an adventure in the woods near Ered Luin, lead him away from the dagger he was looking at so longingly.

He could only stand there and watch as this became more and more common, could only watch his brother slowly die.


End file.
